cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
James Bond
James Bond (code name: 007), is a British secret service agent and spy of the British intelligence service, MI6. A veteran agent of the late Cold War, he embarks on numerous adventures and missions to stop hostile global forces. He is portrayed by Pierce Brosnan in the film series from 1995 to 2006. Beforehand, he was portrayed by Timothy Dalton in the film series from 1981 to 1987. Appearance Bond is a tall and handsome man with a very fit, athletic and even somewhat slender and muscular build. He is also very stern looking and has black hair that is usually combed back and deep brown eyes. He usually wears suits, but also wearing different outfits when on missions, such as a utility suit or a jumpsuit. He speaks with a very smooth and sophisticated British accent with a somewhat deep voice. Personality and Traits Bond is incredibly charming, intelligent, ruthless, stern, merciless and witty. He is known for having a dry wit and being very smooth in social situations, and is incredibly charming, sophisticated and speaking intelligently. He also has a strong penchant for making witty remarks and comebacks on any situation, even when in danger. Bond most often maintains a strict, nearly emotionless looking cool in most situations. He is particularly ruthless and merciless towards his enemies and has no problem killing any enemy he comes across. He shows a suave charm whenever he is in a social situation, and is a known womanizer, often sleeping with numerous women, both in and out of the job. Despite his ruthlessness, he does have compassion and empathy, as he works to save as many lives as possible and is never careless in his work, often trying to limit casualties among innocent bystanders. He has also formed attachments to others, and he will often seek vengeance on those who kill those he is close to, and at times, he will even try to reason with a villain, such as Raphael Drake or Elektra King to get them to abandon their plans. Despite keeping a cool and collected state of mind most of the time, he is shown to have a temper, and he will become even more aggressive when he loses it. Along with being a notable womanizer, Bond is also a heavy drinker at times, with his signature drink being a stirred vodka martini. He will order the drink with his famed words, "Shaken, not stirred," and he also always introduces himself as "Bond... James Bond." While remaining strict and serious most of the time, he is very mischievous and joking when around Q, much to Q's annoyance. Skills and Abilities Bond is an expert gunman and marksman, and is skilled in many different styles of fighting. He is very skilled in fist fighting, and even shows slight skill in martial arts, but mostly just relies on simple hand to hand combat, and he is definitely not afraid to fight dirty. He is also shown to be a skilled swordsman and an expert fencer, such as when he beat Gustav Graves in a duel with different kinds of swords. His preferred pistol is his signature Walther PPK. He is also skilled in technology, and is capable of accessing and hacking computers and terminals. He also has a strong adaptable ability to use any of Q's gadgets, which are all usually disguised as an everyday object. Bond's car is usually outfitted with some sort of weapon as well. Bond is also shown to be a fluent linguist, and can speak in different languages, such as Russian, German, Mandarin, French, Danish, Spanish, Italian and Cantonese. Trivia Category:007 Category:Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Mischievous Category:Sophisticated Category:Adventurers Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Fighter Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Blackmailers Category:Guardians Category:Business Characters Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Egotists Category:Empowered Characters Category:Gunman Category:Anti Heroes Category:Enforcers Category:Honorable Category:Addicts Category:Golddiggers Category:Nihilists Category:Lustful Category:Magnificent Bastards and Guile Characters Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Master Orator Category:Barbarian Category:Extremists Category:Omniscient Category:Vigilantes Category:Determinators Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Frauds Category:Gadgeteers Category:One Man Army Category:Loyal Category:Swordsman Category:Tragic Category:Survivors Category:Harbingers Category:Neutral Category:Pessimists Category:Normal Skilled Category:Thief Category:Disciplinarians Category:Rogue Category:Genius Category:Symbolic Category:Hunters Category:Trap Masters Category:Imprisoned Category:Rescuers Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Incriminators Category:Adulterers Category:Orphans Category:Insecure Category:Lawful Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Bully Slayers Category:Military Characters Category:Nemesis Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Ally vs. Ally Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Serious Category:War Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Recurring Category:Martial Artists Category:Trickster Category:Martyr Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Betrayed